


Life as a Mom

by VoidInOurLives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alt. Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, no Suburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInOurLives/pseuds/VoidInOurLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux makes one mistake in his whole life and it leads for him to change the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone needs a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wanted to try this out, not sure how well it's going to do but I always thought this was a cute storyline so here it is. Please leave a comment with what you think I need feedback before I continue. I probably ramble a lot in it to, I tried my best but if I continue it I promise it will get better.

 

_ Chapter 1 _

 

                                   He wanted to strangle his matesprit, no not just strangle him disembowel him and chop off his head. Of course he couldn’t do it in current condition, he could barely hold down a simple breakfast how was he going to pull off killing someone. Well even if you couldn’t physically harm someone you can still yell and complain to him. Though he won’t be able to complain to him all the time since this whole relationship was still hush hush, he still didn’t understand why they have been together for almost two sweeps and have pailed various times.

 

                      The gemini wasn’t able to finish his thoughts before his breakfast left his nutrition sack once again and into the basket that he had placed next to himself. Right now he could have made more than ten different codes but instead he was wasting his time trying to eat but the food leaving his body within minutes. He needed to tell him even if it meant the aquarius would freak out for a while. Though this might also mean that they could spend more time together as couple, yeah that was actually a good point in all of this. They might finally get to spend some time together, oh how much he wanted to do that even though he liked to tease his matesprit he pitied him to death. (Though sometimes he could easily flip to pitch for him when he gets annoying.)

 

                              Maybe the yellow blood should go talk to the virgo who would more than likely have knowledge of this since her lusus is a virgin mother grub. Then that also means that he had to tell someone other than his matesprit about the situation. He needed to plan out what he was going to do with this situation. First he’s going to get himself a cup of tea from the meal block. He grabbed his husktop from his respiteblock which didn’t have any messages on Trollian since at least a little hot headed troll bothered him for some coding advice. While he waited for his tea to be ready he checked his trrollian once more. It seemed that he already gotten a few messages from his moirail but none from the one troll he needed to talk to. His moirail was probably worried that he hasn’t come out of his hive in a while, usually it would be because he was busy coding and it was till he found out about his situation.  

                           

                       He thought about handling it like he normally did, usually by inviting the rust blood over to show that he was indeed alright and did not need her to check up on him. He was too lost in thought to even reply to her since it was the sound of the tea maker finishing. He needed to think this through more or maybe he just needed to talk to someone about this which would have helped if he had a fucking helpful matesprite. Even the thought of his matesprite at the moment makes him spark slightly, the asshole had one fucking job, the bucket was right fucking there but nooo he couldn’t fucking get the bucket. With his psionics he grabbed the cup he was going to use for tea and smashed it against the wall, he was going to smash more things when he hear someone knocking on the door. Fuck who had the shame globes to come here at this fucking time.

 

                    A grumpy gemini headed to the door of his hive to yell at the troll who has decided to bother him while he was basically planning the rest of his fucking life. He opened the door with his psionics which were still slightly sparking but not as much as before though it was still visible which he thanked gog that this distracted the short troll from seeing the small bump that was forming on his stomach. He inspected the cancer to see if he could make out what the problem was before the smaller troll said anything. The silence didn’t last long but it was not the smaller of the two that broke the silence as expected it was a much less angry gemini who needed someone to talk to. “Hey K.K. what’th up?” “Look I just need you to fix my fucking crabtop nookstain.” The gemini laughed at the thought of his friend more than likely downloading one of his old codes and destroying his husktop. “Come inthide K.K. let me thee what I can do aththhole.” After the cancer handed the coder the crabtop, the coder went to his living block and started working on the crabtop.

 

               He was expecting to work in silence for a while but that silence was short lived. “So bulgelicker what’s with ignoring everyone all of the sudden, it’s not like I’m worried or anything.” The yellow blood rolled his eyes at the remark why would he tell him what was wrong it wasn’t like he didn’t have a perfectly good moirail waiting for him to reply to her messages. Which he really needed to do before something that he did not want to happen will more than likely happen. “Look K.K. I need to do thomething elthe real quick tho thut the hell up for five thecondth.” It took him less than three minutes to grab his husktop and type in a message to his rust blood moirial.

 

twinArmageddons started trolling apocalypseArisen

 

TA: hey AA

TA: are you there??

AA: yeah i’m right here sollux

TA: look we need two talk

AA: look we need to talk

TA: you fiir2t AA

AA: well I don’t think this is working

TA: you mean me not replyiing for a whiile, ii ju2t needed 2ome tiime two thiink

AA: no not that i mean our moirailance

TA: your jokiing riight AA

TA: becau2e iif you’re not then thii2 ii2n’t the be2t tiime

TA: liike liiterly the wor2t tiime ever and ii really need two talk two my moiiraiil

AA: you’re not getting it sollux

AA: sorry i just can’t do it anymore

AA: you’re a good moirail when its needed but it seems like it’s not important to you

AA: i get it you have your coding but recently it’s like nobody can get a hold of you

AA: i would still like to be your friend sollux if that is okay with you

TA: 2o that’2 iit ju2t liike that

AA: i know it seems sudden but i have been contemplating this for a while now

AA: i would have told you much earlier but this seems like the only time we have talked in a while

AA: though it did give me time to think it over more

AA: it is not your fault sollux i guess this was just fated to happen

TA: yeah whatever AA

AA: i still will be here if you need to talk to someone

twinArmageddons ceased trolling apocalypseArisen

 

                            This shouldn’t have made him cry but with everything that was happening all at once he couldn’t help but start sobbing. Which made his husktop slip off his lap which freed him to pull his knees to his chest. He Sollux Captor was completely alone in this situation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

           Sollux was completely oblivious to whatever was around him till he felt somebody rubbing his back, this calmed him down slowly till he was not sobbing any more but a few seconds later he was beyond pissed. His psionics started to spark for a moment, making the hand on his back retreat from where it had been just a few moments ago. He would have yelled at the person who the hand belonged to, hell he was even up for a fight but that all instantly disappeared when he started to feel sick again. He bolted up right and ran as fast as he could to the ablutionblock before whatever was left in his nutrition sack ended up on the floor. He was able to make it to the load gaper in time, he kneeled on the floor trying to catch his breath and stay calm. He rinsed out his mouth after he could stand up without shaking then was ready to go back to what he was doing before he talked to A.A. He winced even just thinking of what had happened, it was something he wasn’t ready for and probably won’t get used to for a while.

 

          He needed to keep his mind as busy as possible, which luckily he had enough work waiting for him on his husktop and he still needed to fix K.K. crabtop. That should be enough work at the moment and even if it wasn’t there was always something that came up last minute anyway. Yeah that seemed like a good plan for the moment he would have to deal with the bigger problem much later, much much later. His journey to the living block was stopped by a certain troll standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

 

        In this situation he had two options on what he could do, the first option was the simplest one he could not tell Karkat what was happening. The risk this path had was that eventually the short troll would find out what would happen, he would get pissed off, and some random shit will happen that will be so stupid he wouldn’t want to deal with. His second option was a bit riskier but it would lead to less drama in the long run. Could he really trust Karkat not to blab his secret to ever troll in Alternia about this, sure they would good friends but this was something more than big that would change everything.

 

         “So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on or am I going to have to guess the worst?” “I’m pregnant.” He took the time which Karkat was stunned to walk past him and down to the living block, the calm didn’t last long before the short troll started asking questions. “What the fuck Sollux? How did this even fucking happen? Okay so it’s obvious how this happened but why did it happen? Are you fucking sure that it’s that? Fuck dude what are you going to do? Who else knows about this? You need to talk to someone who knows something about this.” The yellow blood sighed and held up a finger which thankfully made the other shut up. All of these questions were giving him a headache that he did not want at the moment. “Firtht K.K. thhut the hell up, I don’t know why thith fucking happened, I have no idea what I’m going to do about it, nobody elthe knowth, and no I don’t need any help.” The smaller troll seemed to calm down more and sat down next to his friend thinking over the information he just heard. “Look Kanaya might be able to help asshole, she has books about this shit I’ll send her a message to talk to you but you’re going to have to tell her why yourself.”

 

          The yellow blood rubbed his temples with his fingers, he would keep fighting till his friend changed his mind but all he wanted to do at the moment was lay down in his recuperacoon and sleep till the sun went down again the next day. “You know what K.K. your right, let me jutht fix your craptop tho you can go tell everyone my thecret.” Karkat was a bit confused as to why Sollux wasn’t fighting for his position but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. They both sat in silence as the psionic worked on the damaged crabtop, the sun was set to come up in two hours when he finished what he needed to do and handed the crabtop back to Karkat. “Try not to break it again.” Karkat nodded and made his way to the door. “Look I’m still going to send Kanaya to you, at least try talking to her.” Sollux just closed the door to his hive and went back to the nutrition block to retrieve his husktop before going back to his own respiteblock. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep once he was in his recuperacoon with the right sopor level.

 

     He didn’t expect to be woken up by the sound of notifications from his husktop, he checked the time after his vision was much less blurry from sleep. It seemed that he had slept longer than he had intended, it was midday already and he still wanted to go back to sleep. After getting out of his recuperacoon, taking a bath to clean up the sopor, and changing into new clothes he checked the messages on his husktop.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: LOOK ASSHOLE I TALKED TO KANAYA, SHE READ SOME FUCKING BOOKS ON THIS SHIT

CG: SHE SHOULD BE MESSEGING YOU SOON OR SOMETHING

CG: HE NOOKSTAIN ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING THERE??

CG: WHATEVER JUST TALK TO HER

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

                                          He would have to talk to Karkat about this later but it seemed that two other trolls were trying to contact him currently.

 

calligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: sup sol

CA: sol

CA: so youre just going to ignore me

CA: okay so i havvent contacted you in a wwhile you havve a reason to be mad

CA: come on sol i’m sorry

CA: SSSOOOOLLLL

TA: what the fuck do you want ED

CA: good you answwered

CA: so fef told me wwhat happened with AA

TA: why the fuck do ii keep forgettiing that theiir mate2priit2

CA: because nobody expected it

TA: then why the hell can’t you tell your fuckiing moiiraiil that were mate2priit2

CA: i wwill sol just givve me some time

TA: ii’m not gettiing iinto thii2 agaiin ED

TA: ii have 2ome 2hiit ii need two talk two you about

TA: and ye2 iit doe2 have two be iin per2on

twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

                           Good he got that over with, sure he could keep the secret to himself for a while longer but he already told Karakt and from what he could tell he was going to tell Kanaya about it too. Might as well tell him and see where everything goes from there.

 

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started trolling twinArmageddon [TA]

GA: Hello Sollux, Karkat Had Informed Me That You Needed To Contact Me About Something

GA: I Can See That You Might Be Occupied

GA: You Can Contact Me When You Are Free

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] became idle

TA: hey you 2tiill there??

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] became active

GA: Why Yes Sollux You Have Caught Me At A Good Time

TA: diid KK 2ay anythiing about iit yet

GA: I Do Not Know What It Is But Karkat Has Only Informed Me That You Needed My Expertise On A Certain Subject

TA: yeah ii kiind of do

TA: do you know anythiing about troll pregnanciie2?

GA: I Do Not Have Any Personal Experience On The Matter But I Have Read A Bit On The Subject Though There Isn’t Much In These Books

GA: I’m I Right To Assume That This Is For A Personal Reason?

TA: yeah let2 2ay that

GA: Well From What I Have Read The Reason For This Might Be Because Of Your Unique Blood And From What I Can Assume The Unique Blood Of A Certain Sea Dweller That You Call A Matesprite

TA:…

TA: how the fuck diid you know that

GA: I Can Tell When You Two Are Around Each Other

GA: Don’t Worry Your Secret Or Shall I Say Secrets Are Safe With me

TA: what 2hould ii do about iit cau2e ii doubt me or ED know how to raii2e a grub

GA: Well If You Do Not Mind I Would Like To Meet With You In Face To Face To Continue Discussing This Matter

GA: It Would Also Be Better If Eridan Was There Too

GA: If It Is Fine With You I Would Like To Meet Today

TA: yeah that2 fiine ii can get ED here

TA: 2ee you 2oon ii gue22

twinArmageddon [TA] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]


End file.
